


Until Next Time

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Scully broods about Mulder's lack of consideration as she deals with PMS.





	

There were times that Mulder could be as dense as a London fog.  Like the time he called her at four in the morning on a Saturday to ask if she’d like to drive to Scotland, Maryland to check out a haunted lighthouse and couldn’t understand why the answer was no.  Or when he left her at a crime scene in the pouring rain to run off and chase a lead and she’d had to ask a state trooper for a ride to their motel.  

 

Like today, for example, they’d started the day on a six a.m. flight to Phoenix and then drove two and a half hours through the desert in a rental car with unreliable air conditioning so that they could investigate a missing person in Flagstaff.  It was now approaching midnight, she’d been having cramps that had progressively gotten worse throughout the day despite all the Midol she’d been washing down with lukewarm water, her head hurt, the dry air stung her eyes, and she hadn’t eaten since  the weak excuse for a breakfast the airline served.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Mulder agreed that staking out the bar where their missing person had worked was not going to bring them any leads and they could finally check into their motel.  What Scully wanted more than anything once she’d dragged her rolling bag through the door of her stuffy room was a bath.  A bath and food.  A bath, a burger, a milkshake, a large order of fries, and sleep.  If she could find a way to have all three at once, she would.  Her lower back was killing her.  Her stomach was killing her.  Her head was killing her.  Even her hair seemed to hurt.

 

But, there was to be no bath.  Not only did her bathroom  _ not  _ have a bathtub, when she turned the shower on, the spray trickled out so pathetically, she wasn’t of the current temperament to tolerate it.  Frustrated, she pulled her Agent Scully blouse and slacks off and shoved them into her suitcase.  She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and, out of Midol, she laid down on the surprisingly soft bed and rubbed her temples.

 

Being still and quiet, with her eyes closed, helped a little.  She began to drift into a light doze, letting go of her frustration, trying not to think about her hunger and her pain.  There was a knock on her door and then Mulder called her name.

 

“God dammit,” Scully murmured, her headache instantly returning.  God damn inconsiderate bastard.  With a sigh, she pushed herself off the bed and went to the door.  She felt a fleeting desire to yank the door open only to slam it back in his face, but that would probably just aggravate her headache even more.

 

“What do you want?” she grumped, opening the door.

 

“Dinner,” Mulder said, holding up two white paper bags.  She could smell the grease staining the bottom edges and it made her mouth water.  She stepped aside to let him in.

 

“Where’d you go?” she asked.

 

“There’s a strip mall behind us.  Burgers and fries okay?”

 

She’d had half a mind to slap him before she opened the door, and now she wanted to kiss him.  “Did you…”

 

“And chocolate shakes,” he added.

 

She could’ve cried actual tears of gratitude.  He put the bags down on a little round table by the window.  There was another plastic bag over his arm that she initially didn’t see.  He set that down too while she unpacked the food.

 

“You can leave mine in the bag,” he said.  “I’ll get out of your hair.”

 

“You’re not…”

 

“Yeah, I am.”  He placed one of the milkshakes she’d pulled out into the bag with a burger and carton of fries and headed to the door.

 

“Mulder, you forgot your other-”

 

“That’s for you.  First interview’s at ten tomorrow.  You can sleep in.  Night, Scully.”

 

“Night,” she said.

 

After Mulder closed the door, she took an enormous bite of her burger and moaned in appreciation.  She poked a straw into her shake to wash it down and then pulled the plastic bag closer to look inside.  Inside was a bottle of Midol and heating pad.  The milkshake warmed in her mouth when she forgot to swallow.

 

Yes, there were times when Mulder could be infuriatingly single-minded and daft.  But, then he would do something so endearing that she would forget she had ever been mad at him.  Until the next time, of course, which knowing Mulder, would probably be tomorrow.

 

The End

  
  



End file.
